House Call
by TextbookEnigmatic
Summary: Rose wants the Doctor to dress up.   Fair warning: This has no plot and is really all just a big tease.


"I want you to wear this."

The Doctor looked warily at the long white coat Rose was holding out in front of her. She grinned cheekily.

"I already have a coat. Janis Joplin gave me this coat, you know."

"I know! But you can be a _proper_ doctor with this," Rose challenged, carefully emphasizing her words.

"What? I am a proper doctor!" He folded his arms and turned away from his companion crossly.

"Come on Doctor, you're no fun," she teased, running around to his front and wiggling the coat in front of his face. The right lapel brushed briefly against the Doctor's long nose and he swatted it away impatiently.

"Rose, we have things to do, planets to save! You can't expect us to just sit around in the TARDIS all day and play dress up!" The Doctor tried his best to sound stern but Rose could see a slight twinkle of amusement dancing about his brown eyes.

"Please, oh please Doctor?" Rose put on her best pouty face and stared into his eyes with her best pleading puppy dog look. The Doctor shook his head, as if trying to clear it of something.

"Where did you get that coat?" he enquired, suddenly utterly fascinated by it's presence.

"The TARDIS' costume room." Who bloody cared where the coat came from! She just needed him to put it on so she could yank it right back off again. Or he could keep it on... Suddenly Rose was lost in the thought of the Doctor wearing only the coat, fiery anticipation beginning to burn between her legs. Sometimes the Doctor just didn't get it, did he? It would just have to be up to Rose to get this played out then, wouldn't it.

Somewhere in front of her, the Doctor was babbling on and on, as was customary.

"I thought I'd lost that room forever!" he was saying, eyes bright and shining like they always got when he'd discovered something new and wonderful. Except, Rose thought, this was old and boring.

"So ya do like dressin' up then?" Rose smiled suggestively, her tongue poking through her teeth.

Apparently oblivious or simply uninterested in her attempts at seducing him, the Doctor prattled on. "Do you know what happened last time I wore that coat? Have I ever told you about-"

Rose stepped forward swiftly and pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him the only way she knew how. And this was definitely the best way, she thought, as his eyes widened at her advance and subsequently closed, obliging her and gently responding to the kiss. His hands soon began to wander and found the curves of her waist, sliding down to caress her hips and surprising Rose by going even further down, to rest lightly on her bum.

She raked her fingers through the Doctor's hair and he shivered in pleasure. Rose smiled darkly as she felt the evidence of his arousal stiffening against her thigh. Suddenly she felt empty. She felt the need, the burning desire to have the Doctor buried deep inside of her. Rose knew she just about had him now. His gaze was dark and lustful as his eyes raked greedily over her body. He groaned and pulled Rose closer to him, holding her tightly, his hands having retreated up to her waist. They were so close they could be sewn together and Rose could feel the Doctor unconsciously rocking his hips upward to meet her pelvic region. The Doctor whimpered in her ear.

"Rose, can we..." he managed, an almost painful expression crossing his face as he continued to grind himself into her thigh, panting and desperate for more contact.

"Let's go into my bedroom," Rose suggested. The Doctor moaned appreciatively, letting go of Rose and furiously rubbing at his straining erection over his trousers. Rose had to admire how polite he was. The Doctor would never just expose himself, not unless she initiated it, or told him it was all right. He would always be courteous to the point of madness even when lost, as he was, in the heat of desire.

Rose felt the pleasurable coil in her abdomen beginning to build up and tense as she skipped down the corridor to her room calling, "Doctor, don't forget your coat!"

The Doctor didn't hesitate. He snatched up the long white coat and scrambled down the hall after his Rose, still groaning.


End file.
